gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Straight Up Menace
Straight Up Menace es una canción del rapero MC Eiht, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V. Se puede escuchar en West Coast Classics Letra Wake your punk ass up for the 93 shot MC Eiht's in the motherfuckin house.. gyeah And it ain't nothin but a compton thang y'all And we ain't nuttin but niggaz on the run And this goes out to my niggaz.. gyeah A fucked up childhood, is why the way I am It's got me in the state where I don't give a damn, hmm Somebody help me, but nah they don't hear me though I guess I'll be another victim of the ghetto Ain't no escapin, cause I'm way too young Pops is dealin, and on top of that got moms sprung Scheamin off the top, pops never figured That he'd go down by the hands of another nigga Now my pops is gone and that ain't no good Got to follow in the foot steps of the homies from the hood And where's the role model? Niggaz putting brew in my fuckin baby bottle! Damn, and through all the motherfuckin pain They done drove my moms in-sane So I guess I gotta do work so I ain't finished I grow up to be a streiht up menace, gyeah Uhh, come on y'all Streiht up menace Now I'm of age, and livin in the projects Gettin paid off the clucks and the county checks I'm Fil-ia fresh outta high school, never did I wonder That the motherfuckin hood would take me under Gyeah, I'm kickin it with the homies and they got the straps Off to the corner store, owned by the fuckin {Japs} See a bitch in the right lane so I comes with the mack Astro Bam pulls a motherfuckin jack from the back Now he's got the strap to my homie's head See him play that shit cool, and don't be a fool! He shot my nigga in the fuckin head I caught one in the shoulder, if I didn't run I was dead Now I'm layin in the hospital bed Thinkin about them punk motherfuckers and my eyes is bloodshot red Gyeah motherfuckers, I ain't finished Be on the look-out for the streiht up menace, gyeah Uhh, whassup y'all Streiht up menace .. damn! Really.. Streiht up menace .. damn! I'm in too deep I done killed a motherfucker and I just can't sleep One-Time's tryin to do a smooth, creep And on top of that Niggaz after me for fuckin one of they hood rats I ain't got time for the fuckin bitch's story Niggaz want me gotta come to my territory And ain't no "You Can Get the Fist" Niggaz come, and they get done on they own risk What is it all about? Should I leave or should I stay cause I don't wanna punk out Oh what should I do? The homies say "The hood's where it's good, homeboy, I thought you knew" So in the process to show the hood my best No time to react, caught two in the chest Now look who's down, I guess I'm finished I go out like a streiht up menace, gyeah Uhh, come on y'all Streiht up menace .. damn! And on and on I guess we outta here Peace to my niggaz on the run And it ain't nuttin but streiht up menaces, damn! Just like I said before y'all It ain't nuttin but a compton thang And MC Eiht's in the house for the 93 shot And this one's for the niggaz, gyea Video 400px|center Categoría:Canciones de West Coast Classics